memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
Provisional categories Organizations I propose the creation of a supercategory "Organizations" -- this would basically be any group, including governments, corporations, militaries, teams, etc. Form *Supercategory: Category:Organizations -- this category contains all organizations articles in a list **Subcategories can be added at will from the following: ***Category:Governments ***Category:Corporations ***Category:Agencies -- covering both militaries, and governmental sub-agencies ****Category:Military units -- proposed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions ***additional categories for other groups as they become identified -- i'm not sure if we have enough articles relevant for a Category:Music groups or Category:Sports teams, *** Category:Religions might be a possibility The question about this suggestion is -- should all these articles still be contained in the master category, or should we leave the supercategory containing only articles about "miscellaneous groups" that don't fall into any of the subcategories -- or would it even be preferable to create additional subcategory Category:Miscellaneous groups. Additionally, subcategories of major groups can and will be created upon suggestion and vote here -- once Category:Agencies has been approved, Category:Starfleet, Category:Tal Shiar, etcetera can be contained in it. :I don't recommend putting any articles in Category:Starfleet or any other organization at this level, however, because an additional tree structure must be discussed -- to prevent double listing articles that fall under both '''UFP' and Starfleet.'' There are a lot of organizations that may be deserving of a category heading -- this level will form a major portion of our tree structure if it is approved. Once approved, it will be easy to create multiple categories by writing one sample category makeup -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:49, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :(I'm not sure where this came from, but it didn't belong with the paragraph prevously attached with it, so I am putting it here.) --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Subcategories based on military or service organizations, agencies, (Category:Organizations; Category:Agencies; etc), will use the form "NAME personnel". Former members who move on to other exploits may be double categorized. Members of sub-agencies or units that are able to be listed like that should also be categorized like that. -- for example, Spock is both in Starfleet personnel, and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. *Subcategories based on species should take the form of their list article (people) -- the species name in plural (Category:Vulcans, humans, etc). Hybrids should be double categorized. *Subcategories based on Category:Governments or Category:Regions could take the form NAME citizens or NAME residents, i'm open for suggestions on this one if anyone has a better idea for final terminology. Earth Category:Earth. with list subcategory Category:Earth cities. The cities category would cover the numerous Earth cities mentioned, and the broader Earth category would cover other aspects of the planet -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:22, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) * would additional subcategory Category:Earth regions be prefereable for all of our nation, state and continent/island articles? * further subcategories could be applied for Category:Earth lifeforms. * would this be an opening for our first Category:People species category - a Category:Humans listing? :Does anyone have any further input whether or not i should create these categories? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 10:19, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Perhaps just a category of cities, to encompass both earth and alien cities, much like Category:Starships encompasses all starships Starfleet, and alien. Additionally, a category of regions to cover all states, counties, provinces, nations, regions, islands, etc. and -- a category of landforms for all mountains, continents, and the such...and if possible think of a broader term to include rivers lakes and oceans. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Earth sub-categories Earth transportation *What about Category:Earth transportation for roads, subways, etc.? - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:09, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I think we might need a Category:Transportation first, followed by some definitions. --Alan del Beccio 02:04, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Earth Regions * We needs to do something about all the states, provinces, etc, listed on Earth regions. Making Category:Earth regions would seem best, except that in accordance to how we have created other earth subcategories this name does not fit with the ^Category:Regions. I created the list titled Subnational_entities, which it the proper name in this case, it seems to me we might start with Category:Subnational entities and sub it with Category:Earth subnational entities. --Alan del Beccio 02:03, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Kazon I created this last night when I was half asleep and somehow remembered to add the provisional notice without even mentioning it here. However, I doubt people will argue with its existence? The only thing that might be contentious is whether to include only Kazon people or everything related to the Kazon -- given their (relatively) brief tenure, I'd say the latter. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:41, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC) :This category should be for everything of Kazon origin -- probably a decent quantity of articles from their two year tenure as characters. A people list would be Category:Kazons i believe, if thats the proper plural, but how many Kazon did we really end up seeing -- 10-20? if its more than 15 or so named individuals this would make a decent subcategory. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:47, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I oppose this being about "everything of Kazon origin". Also, we have numerous categories that are not plural (ending with "s" -- as "the Kazon" is plural) for people, such as Category:Ferengi and Category:Jem'Hadar, which are not about "everything of" those respective species. --Alan del Beccio 20:26, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images Display graphics *Category:Memory Alpha images (display graphics)... unless someone can find a better title. For all images of okudagrams and other display graphics, such as: Image:VoyagerAstroLabMilkyWay.jpg, Image:Academy flight trainer.jpg etc. -- Cid Highwind 20:09, 5 February 2006 (UTC) ** Perhaps if we limited it to text and other graphics that cant be defines? For some reason the Academy fight trainer seems more appropriate in starship. --Alan del Beccio 15:30, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Individuals (subcategories) As already started, the "(individuals)" category could be subdivided. Emphasis on "subdivided", I think this should not be an additional category, but replace the "(individuals)" category. Following that approach, I also suggest to name them "(X individuals)" (X being a species name) instead of just "(X'')" to avoid any possible confusion in the future with other image categories. -- Cid Highwind 20:45, 5 March 2006 (UTC) * Support --Alan del Beccio 15:25, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Category:Materials Based on materials. The use of this category name is also the chosen name on Wikipedia, which essentially defines the same things we are attempting to define here. --Alan del Beccio 14:39, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :'Support''' - and as discussed, could be used to collect further subcategories such as "Explosives" later. -- Cid Highwind 14:41, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Sub-categories for Category:Materials Chemical Compounds There are quite a number of chemical compounds (including drugs), both real and fictional, mentioned in various episodes. I think a Category:Chemical compounds might be helpful to organize these, many of which are not currently categorized at all. Renegade54 22:04, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Sure, why not. Support. --From Andoria with Love 21:04, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Support (after all, it was my suggestion!) -- Renegade54 14:12, 30 January 2006 (UTC) **Can we go ahead and get this category created now? If not, what do we still need? -- Renegade54 19:11, 13 February 2006 (UTC) * Because that only touchs on a small part of a larger whole. See the suggestions below for Category:Materials. --Alan del Beccio 19:26, 13 February 2006 (UTC) ** And also because there really isn't an existing list to create it from. --Alan del Beccio 20:06, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *A list still needs to be compiled at some point, so we know what exactly is in mind for this category. --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) *A list has been compiled (and I have added 64 more to it), it is Chemical compounds. --OuroborosCobra 08:24, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Explosives * Quite a few a listed in "Night Terrors", and elsewhere. A list of course would need to be compiled at some point, first. --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Specific Military Personnel Similar to the various personnel categories, I'd like to offer these suggestions: * Category:Bajoran Militia personnel, based off of the page Bajoran Militia personnel, subcategory of Category:Bajorans (and I guess Category:Ferengi). * Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel, based off of the page Klingon Defense Force personnel, subcategory of Category:Klingons. * Category:Romulan military personnel, would be based off of a Romulan military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Romulans. * Category:Central Command personnel, would be based off of a Central Command personnel page, subcategory of Category:Cardassians. * Category:Ferengi military personnel, would be based off of a Ferengi military personnel page, subcategory of Category:Ferengi. * Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, would be based off of a page listing Vulcan military personnel, subcategory of Category:Vulcans. * Category:MACO personnel, based off of the page MACO personnel. * Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, based off of the page USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Val Jean personnel, based off of the page Val Jean personnel, subcategory of Category:Maquis personnel. * Category:USS Equinox personnel, based off of the page USS Equinox personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel/Category:Starfleet Command personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Headquarters personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. * Category:Starfleet Academy personnel, based off of the page Starfleet Academy personnel, subcategory of Category:Starfleet personnel. It should be included for militaries with at least 10 personnel, and probably a good number of separate civilians to make weeding out different from duplication.--Tim Thomason 01:50, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) (updated Tim Thomason 12:48, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC)) * For the moment, I'm definately for Category:Klingon Defense Force personnel and suggest perhaps changing Category:Cardassian Orders personnel to something more like Category:Central Command personnel (a la Category:Starfleet personnel). --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I agree and support the ones Gvsualan mentioned above (though I personally think a simpler and more generic Category:Cardassian military personnel sounds more appropriate). I also strongly support Category:Bajoran Militia personnel andCategory:Romulan military personnel. I'll offer mild support for the Category:Ferengi military personnel, Category:Vulcan High Command personnel/Category:Vulcan military personnel, and Category:MACO personnel. I'll have to see how many Enterprise-A personnel were actually mentioned before I take a side on Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel. :I think I might have to oppose Category:Val Jean personnel since it's a bit redundant with both the Voyager and Maquis personnel categories and also Category:USS Equinox personnel since I don't really think there's people enough to warrant one. I also oppose Category:Starfleet Command personnel (a bit too vague, I think). I also oppose Category:Starfleet Academy personnel because either this only includes instructors, teachers, etc., in which case there's probably too few, or it also includes cadets, in which case EVERY OFFCER, presumably having once been a cadet, should theoretically be included, making it far too broad.--T smitts 22:56, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Actually when I made this list of personnel pages, I searched through all the pages with "personnel" and only included those with over 10 members. I understand the redundancy of Category:Val Jean personnel and the vagueness of Category:Starfleet Command personnel. Starfleet Academy personnel would be based on the list here, and contains 24 named people (more than Category:Andorians and Category:Bolians, and there has always been a tendency to mention "Professor Smith taught me this well..."). Also USS Equinox personnel has 13 named people, which seems alright to me as a nice, small category in which the members aren't categorized elsewhere.--Tim Thomason 03:17, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Based on the somewhat agreeable responce to variations of these I went ahead and created Category:Klingon Defence Force personnel, but after reevaluating this, I think the simplest way to do this is to simply define it as "military" and go with: Category:Klingon military personnel, Category:Romulan military personnel, Category:Cardassian military personnel and Category:Bajoran military personnel (or Category:Bajoran Militia personnel -- for some reason I can't envision Rom as being part of the "military", but maybe he is?). I also support Category:Starfleet Academy personnel. --Alan del Beccio 11:34, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Military personnel Category:Military personnel which would contain all non-Starfleet personnel who were in their respective governments military (like most Romulans and Klingons). Starfleet personnel and maybe the Guls categories could be sub-categories and if and when other types of personnel are made into categories (as suggested above), they can be separated and made sub-categories.--Tim Thomason 08:21, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I think this is a better start than the long winded "Specific Military Personnel" selection listed above. --FuturamaGuy 22:17, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Comment: I can't believe someone thought that the whole "Specific Military Personnel" was a good idea.--Tim Thomason 07:29, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Support. Sounds good. Make it so. --From Andoria with Love 05:08, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suggested categories Starfleet I'd like to add a category for Starfleet subdivisions like Unit XY-75847. Perhaps Category:Starfleet, but that might have the tendency to overlap with too many other categories. Category:Military units might work too. Any other suggestions? -- Harry 15:29, 31 Jan 2005 (CET) :I definitely prefer the second suggestion - "Starfleet" would be too broad as a category title, and the second one would allow us to also list units and groups of other powers (if those exist). I don't have any suggestions regarding the exact title, but it should cover, for example, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega and the Starfleet Fleets. -- Cid Highwind 11:25, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) :On the tree suggestion page, I started the Category:Organizations -- it contains Category:Governments and Category:Agencies -- the latter should contain Category:Starfleet if and when it is created. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk * It would be a good place to add subcategories Category:Starfleet personnel, and that is with me not knowing if they are subcategorized anywhere else other than "Lists". --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I believe it should either be Category:Military units or something like Category:Fleets. In any case, I support the idea. --From Andoria with Love 12:12, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * In addition to what I stated above, I support this category to include all Starfleet agencies (as listed here and other SF specific things such as what is listed at Starfleet Fleets and other unfound, yet related topics-- ie, Category:Starfleet personnel. --Alan del Beccio 05:51, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Political regions I was thinking something like Category:Political regions for all political regions, including nations, states, provinces and districts (anything that doesn't fall under Category:Cities or Category:Regions) that can further be subcategorized into those specifically referenced on Earth. --Alan del Beccio 05:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support, although I'm not sure if "political regions" is really the best name for it. Then again, I can't think of anything better, so maybe it is the best name for it. :-P --From Andoria with Love 19:36, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Support --FuturamaGuy 22:15, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) "Subnational entities " would appear to be more appropriate, subbed with "Earth subnational entites". --Alan del Beccio 20:22, 17 March 2006 (UTC) What they do... Occupations * In reviewing many of the terms categorized under Category:Titles, I've noticed that many of those listed are (almost) strictly occupations, rather than mere titles. Examples of this include: Archaeology and anthropology officer, astronaut, bartender, Captain's personal guard, Comfort woman, etc -- versus more traditional (and true) titles, such as King, Ambassador, High Commissioner and the like. --Alan del Beccio 08:39, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': Under titles I see (or saw) three different types: ##'Military ranks', like Colonel or Lieutenant, now a category thanks to some courageous individuals. ##'Titles', real titles given to someones name, like Administrator, Governor or Jal. ##'Positions', not really given to your name but an "occupation" you occupy with some authority (like Arbiter of Succession, Records officer, Science officer, Third officer, Captain's personal guard) ##'Occupations', like you suggest which includes bartender or barkeep or maybe Chef (although that is also a title) or even astronaut. * I'm not really suggesting these sub-categories, I'm just saying that "occupations" doesn't really cover it either.--Tim Thomason 15:46, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ** Well I'm out of here again for a few days, so I'm not sure what we can do with this, as you have a point about the divisions of this--and at the same time, I really don't think it is appropriate, as it is currently, to have bartender and comfort woman categorized as "titles"-- in fact, I would almost rather see them not categorized at all. I suggest we browse through wikipedia's category structure for ideas. A significantly toned down version of what might be found in might be a good start. --Alan del Beccio 00:35, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Professions We have some professional categories (Ambassadors, artists, Athletes, Authors, musicians). I would like to propose some new : politicians (ruler, ambassador subcat,...), scientists (from Starfleet and other organizations), engineers (from Starfleet and other organizations), Medical practitioners, merchants, spies. - Philoust123 18:05, 9 April 2006 (UTC) * See Above --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Science category or categories I'd like to propose either a higher level "science" category or the creation of scientific categories such as "biology" and "physics". -- Jim 00:56, 17 May 2006 (UTC) * See Above --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Novel series I'm not familiar enough with the way the novels are laid out, but similar to the TV series category (if we have one), this would be for the "big picture" articles that contain the list of novels. Possibly even subcategories for individual novel series if there are enough of them to justify a new category. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:44, 6 February 2006 (UTC) * Support --Alan del Beccio 10:05, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Time I think we need a cat for time, for Months, and different types of time keeping. * Support; IIRC, we have a time travellers category that could be a subcategory of this. --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Media companies * For all publication, movie, television or other media companies that produce or reproduce Star Trek material. This would be something of a 'catch all' category for things that appear (down the category tree) from wikipedias Media companies category. --Alan del Beccio 15:57, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :There is already a Category:Production companies - Philoust123 16:23, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :: ...which is limited to just production companies. This category suggestion is to include publication companies, companies that make games, television channels that air the series, etc. --Alan del Beccio 16:40, 14 March 2006 (UTC) MA Campaigns I think there should be provisionnal categories for specific campaigns : Unnamed people : For example, looking for all the unnamed people on a serie. I presume that a bot can put this campaign category on all the episodes of TNG for example. In that case, when someone is watching a TNG episode, he knows he should look carefully at the unnamed people to see if they are all listed. After adding the unlisted one, he then removes this category. At the end, when this category is empty, the campaign is over and we know for sure, that all this people are listed, because for the moment, we don't know which episodes are ckecked or not. - Philoust123 15:19, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, we'd only know that for each episode there's someone who believes that he found all possible "unnamed people" (or whatever it is we're looking for at the moment, and that's not even counting mild vandalism by simply removing these tags unchecked). However, these might be useful tools, but on the other hand, I really don't want to see yet another message template or admin category on an article ("oppose"), and if this proposal goes through, I think we all now well that it won't stop at one or two of those categories. What about restricting this to the episode talk pages, I'd support that? That way, someone who wants to take part in this campaign can find episodes just as easily while there won't be an additional distracting message for someone who actually just wants to read about the episode... -- Cid Highwind 10:20, 11 May 2006 (UTC) A Category for: Command-level programs? I would like to see a category that groups pages like Red Alert, Saucer separation, Multi-vector assault mode, Yellow Alert, Blue Alert and Counter-insurgency program. Also, the Self-destruct program would fit into this category, along with Voyager's landing sequence etc. Basically, any program that is activated that affects the entire ship or space-station. Of course, the name of the category would take a bit of thinking about. Zsingaya 08:23, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Borg technology I'd like to propose a new category called Borg technology, based off my list of Borg technology. As an alternate title, we could use Borg terminology instead (I haven't decided which I like best myself). -- Renegade54 18:54, 14 May 2006 (UTC) People Unnamed nonhumans Subcategory for all the "List of"'s that are kept within Category:Nonhumans, much like were created the subcategory Category:Unnamed Humans for Category:Humans. --Alan del Beccio 00:55, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Scientists Another proposed category, Scientists, based on the various individuals listed in the article Scientist. -- Renegade54 10:59, 15 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support' -- Renegade54 20:40, 28 May 2006 (UTC) *I support Renegade54's suggestion for a "scientists" category -- Jim 00:56, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Reports/Logs ;Category:Reports with sub-Category:Logs : To categorize all the reports and logs, including individual Captain's logs, and by year (such as Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2266).--Tim Thomason 15:10, 26 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support'-- Tough Little Ship 20:08, 28 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support' -- Renegade54 20:24, 28 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Excelsior 20:31, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Terok Nor personnel Could include people known to be on Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation as well as the Dominion one. It could include people like Dukat, Weyoun, Kira, Odo etc as well as one time characters like Kira Meru, Thrax and other people from "Necessary Evil", "Things Past" etc... *'Support'-- Tough Little Ship 20:08, 28 May 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. -- Excelsior 20:31, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ** Creating a list of names would be a good start. --Alan del Beccio 17:00, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ***A quick search yielded the following. There are probably many more --> Terok Nor personnel. -Excelsior